Childhood Dreams
by Simple Princess
Summary: [G/CC] [B/V] Chibi Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Prince Vegeta talks about how their future couples would be. Will their imagination match the future? Will their dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : Bulma's Prince Charming  
**_

 _Disclaimer : I DON'T own DB, DBZ, and the characters._ _*I'm too lazy to write long disclaimer_

 _A/N : Hey, guys! Simple Princess is here! *_ _I don't know what I've to write here. Somebody help me!*_ _Well, this is my first story about how young Bulma, Chichi, Goku, even Vegeta talks about how their future couples would be. But..If you guys want it I could write about Gohan-Videl and/or Krillin-18. Just let me know, okay?_

She looked at the 12 years old boy in the backseat of her car. "So, Goku…" she tried to start a conversation, "You're planning on make that princess your bride?" Goku, who previously laid his head on his hand stared at her like it's no big deal. "You mean Chichi? Yeah, I think so. She looks very happy about it. It must be nice." Bulma shook her head, "Are you sure? Is she your type? I mean, she has to be your type if you wanna marry a girl" Goku tilted his head, ' _type? I don't understand. Why does someone need to be a 'type' to eat somethin?'_ He opened her mouth to ask Bulma, but suddenly another question popped in his head, "What about you? What's your 'Type'?" She was startled by the question, but then smiled. Goku sighed, if he ask her about the type thing she would say something like, 'you don't know?!' like it's the weirdest thing she ever know, but if he ask her what's hers, she would tell him and he would understand what does she mean! "When I'm older…." Bulma stated dreamily, "I gotta marry a Prince Charming!" The boy in the backseat blinked. It was quiet for a while. But the silence soon interrupted by an annoying laugh by a pig next to Goku. "Ha..Ha..Ha.. Are you serious, Bulma? That kind of man only exist in fairy tales! Do you really thing you can…" The only female in the car forced Oolong to stop mocking her by stopping her car abruptly which sent the pig flying out of the vehicle, he hit a rock, and fell unconscious, while Goku just hit his head to Bulma's seat. With an angry look in her face, she said, "That's for being a pig! Mocking a beauty like myself!" Just when the spiky haired boy opened his mouth to remind her that Oolong was indeed a pig, Bulma continued, "So where were? Oh, yes! I gotta marry a Prince Charming! He has to be a badass, because if he isn't it would be boring. Bad boys are more fun!" Goku nodded furiously, ' _Oh..so Bulma liked villains. Geez, I bet her live with the bad prince would be scary..'_ "If he's bad..wouldn't he hurt ya?" he asked. Bulma shook her head, "Nope! My beauty will stop him from doing so, and before he realize it, he already fall in love with me!" She started giggling while covering her mouth with the tip of her fingers. The boy she was talking to has no idea what she's giggling about, nor how a beauty can stop villains from doing bad things, but he didn't wanna interrupt the girl's imagination –besides she would be furious if he does so- , so he kept his mouth shut. "He has to be strong, with thick muscles like the wrestlers on the TV! If I'm in danger, he would come and save me with a proud smirk and says," Then she continued with a deeper voice, "'Nobody hurt my Bulma!' with a very cool style!" Again, Goku only could nod. "Because he's a prince, he couldn't show his feelings in public. So, he would act like I'm nothing in public, but when we're alone…HE WOULD BE THE MOST ROMANTIC MAN EVER!" The boy quickly covered his ear. Even Oolong seemed to wake up by the sudden sound. Bulma didn't care, she continued, "Then I would make him cool inventions to keep him in shape, so no matter how much he ate! Oh, oh! One more thing! He would have onyx sharp eyes that would glared scarily to every man who's ogling at me." Oolong, who already walked back to the car commented with an annoyed face, "Enough with the dreaming, girl! Why don't we keep going?" The girl stared at the pig angrily, but then she realized they stopped for long enough and that they need to get going. "Alright, pig. Get in! Don't forget to use your seat belt, so if you make me mad again you won't hit a rock for the second time." The pig said nothing. With a frown, he hopped to the car and they continued their journey.

BV-BV-BV-BV-BV-BV

The same time, in a faraway planet…

AAACHOOOO!

A flame-haired young saiyan rubbed the bottom of his nose. Another saiyan, older and bald, looked down. "Sick, my prince?" The young prince glared at him angrily, "No! I DON'T get sick! Just keep doing your job and make me stronger!"

 _A/N : That's it. Short, huh? Actually I was planning on making it a little longer, but I dunno what should I write. No worries guys, the next chapter -It's Chichi's showtime!- would be longer. Why? BECAUSE GOCHI (Or is it GCC?) IS MY ULTIMATE OTP! They're cuties. Okay, enough with my rantings. Don't forget to write your feedbacks on the Review section. I would really-really appreciate that. Thanks! Oh, and don't forget to tell me about Gh/Vi and K/18. See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Chichi's Adventurous Kind Boy_**

 _Disclaimer: No, it wasn't me who owned the Dragonball series_

 _A/N: Hello again! Simple Princess's back with a new chappie! Just like what I said before, this one is quite longer than the first one. In fact, this second chapter is the longest chapter. Oh, and I'd like to thank all who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, GUYS! Anyway, enjoy!_

A 7-years-old princess listened in awe as her dad read a story about a brave young man on a flying carpet saving a beautiful princess. Her dad was not really a good story teller -maybe next time she would read it by herself- but what amaze her was the story. "And so…the man and the princess live happily ever after." The princess lost her words. Usually after listening to her dad's story she would feel sleepy, but not this time. Ox-King smiled looking at her daughter's amazed face. He caressed her raven hair and said, "Well, its bed time, Chi-Chan…" Chichi frowned, "I'm not sleepy..." The giant shook his head, "Princesses need sleep, Chi… We have training to do tomorrow, remember?" The princess got up from her bed, jumping to her dad's lap. She gave him her puppiest-puppy-look she has. While shaking her dad's big body, she begged, "Please, Papa…Please… Just read the story one more time, then I'll go to sleep… Please…" The King finally gave up to her begging. "Alright, just one more okay?" Chichi nodded furiously. She jumped back to her bed, and pulled the cover, and listened to her dad's words. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who…"

GC-GC-GC-GC-GC-GC

The princess punched a punching bag in front of her multiple times, while her dad watching from the corner of the room. Her body was full of sweat, her breathing raged, her fists were sore. But she didn't stop punching. "That's enough," Ox King said, while waving his large hand. "You can take a break now" Chichi nodded, then she walked to his dad's direction.

When she already sat next to her dad, she asked her dad, "Papa, would you read that story again this night? I really love it" The large man smiled and caressed his daughter's raven hair. "Sure, whatever for my princess" She grinned happily at his dad.

"Papa….Do you think I will find someone like that man? Someone who would love me and show me wonderful things?" The King winced, her daughter was far too young for that kind of thing. But seeing her dreamy face, he couldn't say something that would make that little face frown. "Sure you will. But I think..." Before the man could finish his sentence, the princess already jumped happily and yelled, "YEAY!"

Ox-King suddenly remembered that in the last year there were many kings from other kingdoms proposed his little girl for their sons. The Ox Kingdom was not really wealthy nor big, but the strength of their royal family was known by any other kingdoms. So if they coupled their princes to The Ox-Princess they would have a strong descendants, and Mt. Frying Pan since Chichi's the only child of the king. He refused every single one of them. Her little princess was far too young, besides he wanted her daughter to marry someone because she loves the man.

He recalled when he brought Chichi to a meeting with the neighbor kingdom and let her join the princes. A prince teased her by saying his dad was stronger than hers. She got mad, then punched the prince and made him hit a tree (Isn't this kind of incident familiar?) The prince was seriously injured, but too scared to say that the princess punched him. And so, everybody believed that was an accident. Chichi told her dad the whole story the night after that. Instead of being mad, the Ox King somehow feel proud at her daughter for beating a prince who's 4 years older than her.

Since that on, the king decided to train her and make her a true Ox-Warrior. There was a rumor that a female, even though she's a princess, can't be a true Ox Warrior that have more powers than any normal human and capable of doing something without learning it (like how Chichi can do Kaioken without even meeting King Kai!), but despite the rumors, he kept training her with The Turtle Hermit his old teacher style. And so far, she did well.

Knowing her dad's mind was drifting somewhere, Chichi tugged his clothes, "Papa…What are you thinking? Another prince to be my friend? I don't like 'em, Papa…They're arrogant and annoying!" The Ox King snapped back to the reality. He looked at her daughter's cute pouting face, then shook his head. "No, I just thinking about how strong you could be..." Chichi's face brightened. "But Papa…When I'm older, I wanna marry someone who's stronger than me."

"Really?" The man lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We would go for adventures to save the world by riding a flying carpet!"

"Flying carpet? I though you're afraid of heights."

"I will start training to make it go away tomorrow! Mrs. Fan said she have method to make my scare of heights gone, so I can fly with my future husband!"

The king smiled. That's his daughter, she would do anything to have what she wanted.

"My future husband would be a kind and selfless boy. And she would listen to my words and command, so I would feel like a princess even when I'm not in a palace"

The Ox King winced, his future son in law must have a strong ears. Her daughter could be so loud about certain things like how he shouldn't put wet towel on her bed, or how he needed place the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Then he would bring me flowers every day… Different kinds of flower from around the world! And he'd have a cute tail like Kei!"

Kei was Chichi's monkey pet. She died a week ago, and Chichi was still mourning to her death. He remembered when Kei was born his wife told 2-years-old Chichi to take a good care of her. So when Kei died Chichi got really sad since she's the gift from her dead mother. The King cleared his throat. Chichi looked at him and asked innocently, "What is it dad? Are you sick?" The man shook his head. "I think you should get back to your training, Chi. Your Math teacher would come soon." Chichi pouted, but obeyed her dad to resume her training.

GC-GC-GC-GC-GC-GC

5 years later, in the middle of a dessert…

Chichi looked around. ' _Where's that man with one missing tooth? He said he loves me, but why did he gone now?'_ she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone said from above, "Hey, are you Chichi?" She looked at the source, and gasped. There on a flying cloud standing a cute spiky haired boy. Yes, she wanna marry a man on a flying carpet, but a flying cloud is similar, right? And he have a cute monkey-like tail too! And-and he know her name! Does that mean he's in love with her like the previous man? "You know my name, are you in love with me too?" she asked. The boy tilted his head, looking clueless. What a really cute boy!

 _A/N: There! What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know by sending me reviews. By the way, I think I would start writing this kind of story about Gohan and Videl. Once again, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Goku_**

 _Disclaimer: Mr. Akira Toriyama is the one who owned DB and DBZ, not me_

 _A/N: Hey, guys! It's the third chapter of 'Childhood Dreams' hope you enjoy it!_

It was winter time at Mt. Paozu. The snow was falling from the sky. The ground was buried deep by the white substances.

In a small hut, an old man was sitting near the fireplace. On the man's lap, a 5 years old boy wrapped in a warm grey blanket cuddled to him. The old man's name was Gohan, a martial artist who lived alone there until he found a baby with a tail deep in the forest. The boy was incredibly strong, yet so naïve and cheerful at the same time. He kept caressing the boy's spiky hair while telling him winter tales.

"So, Goku… The point is that we have to be nice to women…"

The boy stared at his step-grandpa, "What's a women, gramps?"

Gohan stunned when he heard Goku's question. How should he explain to him? "Well, you'll know when you meet 'em.", he said. Goku didn't really understand what his gramps said, but nodded.

Suddenly, a strange feeling strike the old man. He felt that he won't stay with the boy for a long time. "Goku…" he called.

The boy looked at his grandpa's face, "Hmm…?"

For some reason Gohan suddenly felt curious for his grandson's future life, like um... His future wife, maybe? As a man who never get married, he wondered, what if his grandson have the same fate as him.

"If you have a chance to spend your live with a… friend how would he be?"

Goku looked confused, he thought for a while. "I'd spend my life with ya!" he grinned widely, felt happy because he found the right answer

Gohan shook his head, "If not me?"

Goku thought for a while, "Um… Maybe someone who cook well?"

The old man let out a laugh, "Then?"

"I hope he..."

"She, not he" Gohan corrected

Goku tilted his head aside, "What's the difference?''

The grandpa shrugged

"I hope she's a good fighter, so we could spar together!"

Gohan smiled softly, caressing his grandson's hair _'I just hope whoever she is, she would take a good care of you, Goku'_

GC-GC-GC-GC-GC-GC

14 Years later…

A raven haired beauty giggled while holding the blindfold that covered her eyes, "Are we there yet?" Goku shook his head, he dragged her hands away from the blindfold. "Almost, but not yet" He led her to an old hut where he grew up. He opened the blindfold and spread his hands, "We're here!"

Chichi blinked, confused. "Whose hut is this? Yours?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "This is where I grew up. Well, it's a bit wrecked. A monster wrecked it the day grandpa Gohan died"

She nodded and smiled sweetly, "I see you were trying to repair this." Her husband grinned, "I'm not a good home builder back then" The former princess looked around the hut. There's only a room with a cupboard and some blankets on the wooden floor.

She rubbed his arms, "You wanna repair it now? I can help ya"

There was no reply from the man beside her.

"Goku?" she looked up. Apparently, he was staring at her with a small smile in his lips. She blushed, why is he staring at her like that?

He stared at her while she looked around the hut. Suddenly a memory hit him. He, cuddling on his gramps' lap while talking about someone he would spend her life with. Someone who cook and fight well. He smiled slightly, it seems like his young self already know what kind of girl fits him.

Suddenly he felt a poke on his arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

Chichi looked confused, "I'm the one who should've ask it, Goku. You suddenly staring at me like…like…" A blushed crept to her cheeks. Why is she blushing? He doesn't remember saying, or doing, something she called 'sweet' or 'romantic' which make her face turn red.

"I was just remembering something" he said.

Chichi tilted her head, "Your time with Grandpa Gohan?" He nodded, she smiled understandingly.

 _A/N: Hee hee… A little Gochi moment at the end. What do you guys think? Tell me by sending me reviews. Love you all, xoxo_


End file.
